ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad Trant
Conrad Trant is a ranger hailing from Gallowsgrey, the seat of House Trant and its liege Lord Morgan Trant. Conrad is the seventh son of Lord Trant. Appearance The Trant family is known for being black of hair with grim features, Conrad is an embodiment of that. Conrad has a light complexion, with dark eyes and a misshapen nose, a result from scraps with his older brothers. His hair is black and messy, and usually hidden under his hood. The Ranger has a pair of lambchops that extend down most of his jaw line. Conrad is of good height at 6'3", around the average height of the rest of his living family, while weighing light at around 180 pounds, a result of his lifestyle that lacks the strength training exercises performed by Knights. History Conrad was born on the Tenth Moon of Summer in the year 342 A.C. The future Ranger was the seventh son of Lord Morgan Trant and his commoner wife, Lady Elizabeth Tailer. Due to complications and things beyond mortal control, Elizabeth died bringing him into the world. While some noble sons dread being the second son, being seventh was a whole different matter. Conrad could only hope to be a Maester, or a Brother of the Black, maybe even a hedge knight. Not only was he cursed as the seventh son and thus unimportant, he was despised by his father and brothers for costing them their wife and mother. Yet as Conrad grew over the years, his brothers slowly died off. His brother Karl died in 346 A.C at the age of eleven from a fever. Conrad was only four years old at the time, and didn't know what had happened. Next was the second son, Stannis Trant. Stannis was named after Stannis Baratheon, some say due to Morgan Trants belief that Stannis was the rightful King. Although this has been disputed and is likely to be simply out of respect. Stannis Trant was a troublesome man who knew he would always be second place. When he was thirty one he was charged with the hanging of a rival local noble, and sent to The Nights Watch where he took the black. He was executed in 357 A.C for desertion, attempting to steal a horse and ride away in the night. Conrad, at the age of fifteen had lost two brothers. It was around this time that Conrad abandoned his education and swordplay, venturing into the Gallowsgrey Woods with nothing but his quiver and a shortbow. Conrad Trant taught himself everything about the wild, how to shoot a moving stag in a dense forest, and what foliage is edible. He spent more time in the woods then he did at Gallowsgrey, and he was hardly noticed to be gone. While two of his brothers, Simon and Garen, would go on to be knighted at Storms End, Conrad was becoming an experienced archer with knowledge of the land. Only two years after Stannis' execution and Conrads self training, two more of his brothers passed away. Marcus and Jeffery Trant, on their way to Storms End for a feast, were ambushed by local bandits. The two nobles were robbed and then, when told to ride away, shot in the back and laid in the ditch. The seven sons of Lord Morgan Trant had been reduced to three. While Simon and Garen were being groomed for command, Conrad left Gallowsgrey in 362 A.C at the age of twenty. For eight years he has journeyed across Westeros. Slaying two shadowcats in the Vale and crafting his own cloak from their skins. He crafted his own Longbow from a DornishYew tree, and has named it Stagsbane. His journeys have brought him to Casterly Rock, where the next chapter will soon begin... Inventory Conrad wears a traveling cloak made of shadowcat fur, and has leather armor equipped underneath. His equipment is nothing special to behold, but is well made and keeps in warm during the lonely nights. His weapon of choice is his personally made longbow. While traveling in Dorne he found the most beautiful Yew tree that had been struck by lightning and toppled over. Conrad crafted his own longbow from its wood, it is 72" when recurved with a draw of 65lb. Conrad also carries several steel daggers, for skinning and close combat. Family *Lord Dennis Trant - Grandfather and Lord of The Gallowsgrey (260 - 320 A.C) *Lady Melany Kellington - Grandmother and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (258 - 322 A.C) **Lord Morgan Trant - Father and Lord of The Gallowsgrey (304 A.C - ) **Elizabeth Tanner - Mother and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (306 - 342 A.C) ***Ser Simon Trant ****Stannis Trant - Nephew and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (350 A.C - ) ****Rengar Trant - Nephew ( 352 A.C - ) ****Elizabeth Trant - Niece ( 354 A.C - ) ***Stannis Trant - Brother and Brother of The Nights Watch (324 - 357 A.C) ***Marcus Trant - Brother and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (326 - 359 A.C) ***Garen Trant - Brother and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (330 A.C - ) ***Karl Trant - Brother (335 - 346 A.C) ***Jeffery Trant - Brother and Squire to Marcus Trant (339 - 359 A.C) ***Conrad Trant **Lady Selina Trant - Aunt and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (319 A.C - ) Category:House Trant Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi